Surprise! I Threw You My Valentine
by kitsuneasika
Summary: Confiding to Sora, he decided, was the worst decision he had ever made. RoxasKairi. Written as a Valentine's gift for snappleducated. OLD STORY.


Written for Extra Ren, for a secret Valentine.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Confiding to Sora, he decided, was the worst idea he had ever had.

"You've gotta confess!"the brunet chirped, his blue eyes shining at the thought. "Valentine's Day is next week, it's perfect timing!"

"_No._" Really, he thought he had made his point clear right then. "There is _no way_ that I am going to go up to Kairi, and say that...that--" He blanched at the thought, and started to make little choking sounds.

Sora thumped him on the back, not looking too concerned as he replied,"That's okay. You don't have to _tell_ her." Roxas let out a sigh of relief. So Sora _wasn't_ going to hound him about--

"You can write her a love letter!"

This time, he really did choke.

Now, five days since that fateful conversation, he stood in front of the gate to her yard, cheeks burning from embarrassment, and completely regretting ever even _thinking_ of telling Sora. He kicked the dirt and rocks on the path, physically restraining himself from crushing the paper in his grip as he tried to think of an excuse to not go in.

Roxas glanced at his checkered watch as Sora's voice rang in his ears. _'I know, how about you confess around five? Then it's still light enough to read the letter, but enough time's passed that she won't reject you just because she's still stressed from school!'_ Roxas refrained from rolling his eyes at the brunet's logic, took a deep breath, and went on in to the lion's den.

"Hey Roxas!" he heard a familiar voice call the moment he stepped into view. He turned automatically, already knowing where the redhead would be. And there she was.

Kairi sat underneath the gigantic oak tree she and Sora and Riku had climbed so often when they were younger, her legs bent beneath her as she waved, smiling brightly. He felt the now familiar butterflies flood him. Damn insects.

"Hey Kairi,"he greeted as normally as possible, making his way towards her, discreetly hiding the letter behind him. Well, damn. So she really was here after all--so much for leaving and telling Sora she wasn't there.

"So, what brings you out here?"she asked, tilting her head as she looked up at him. "Usually Sora comes with you."

His mind blanked. Sora. What did he say to say to her again? What was he supposed to do? He couldn't remember. Nothing.

"Roxas?"Kairi sounded concerned. She pulled herself up, and took a step towards him.

Roxas panicked. He threw the letter at her, really threw, not a simple letting go of it in her general direction, but really _threw_, then turned tail, and _ran_,ran out of there as fast as he could.

---

"You _threw_ it at her, and _ran away_?"

Roxas nodded, feeling miserable.

It was the next day, and he had just finished telling his tale to an incredulous Sora. He whistled.

"That wasn't so smart, Roxas. She's going to be ma-ad,"the brunet warned, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

Roxas winced. "Please, don't remind me,"he muttered.

"Seriously, she's going to continue,"Sora continued as if he hadn't heard the blond speak,"Who confesses by throwing a love letter at their 'true love's' head?"

Roxas proceeded to bang his head against the wall. Life, he decided, hated him.

"Uh, Roxas?" Sora began--the self-destruction before him he couldn't ignore--but was swiftly interrupted.

"There you are!" Sora winced. Roxas froze. Both slowly turned.

"Hey Kairi,"Sora greeted warily--no need to provoke her even more. "Who're you looking for?"

"_Him._" Never had the three-letter word been said so venomously as the redhead pointed at Roxas. Deciding to value his life, Sora nodded, mouthing 'Good luck' to Roxas before turning and leaving. Traitor. Feeling as though he faced his doom, he slowly followed Kairi out of their usual hangout to the great outdoors. The sun was starting to set, some distant part of his mind noted.

"What is this about?"she demanded as she turned to face him, holding his letter in front of his face. Well, someone didn't waste time getting to the point.

"Uh..."he began rather coherently, trying to think of something to say.

"Or,"she continued,"Could you care to explain why you threw it at my _head_? Paper cuts hurt, you know."

"I just--"he tried again, but she cut in again.

"_Or_,"Kairi said rather fiercely,"maybe you could tell me why, oh _why_ you didn't _tell_ me this in _person_?"

"...Is that a no?"Roxas asked, a bit speechless.

Kairi growled in frustration, making him wince and close his eyes, expecting a slap or punch or something along those lines.

He _didn't_ expect her to grab him by the collar of his shirt, and pull him down into a rather forceful kiss.

Maybe, he decided, telling Sora wasn't such of a bad idea after all.


End file.
